A Rainy Day and a Promise
by Lilypad18
Summary: Just a short fanfic about Annabeth and how much she misses Percy right now. Takes place after The Lost Hero.


Annabeth has never liked the rain. She didn't enjoy the way it put a damper on the day: it meant that she couldn't practice outside, or enjoy her classes which were outside as well. She wanted the familiar feel of sunshine against her back. She didn't like it when the sky produced moodily gray clouds, which were so dominating that they blocked out the ball of light completely.

So, Annabeth decided to block the rain out completely too.

She stayed in her cabin all day with her blueprints to keep her company. She tweaked some while she created brand new ones; it was overall a very productive day, even if she received no physical exercise. She knew that she would feel the guilt, not to mention, feel the concerned wrath of Chiron tomorrow.

But, for some reason, she didn't care.

When she looked out the window from her cluttered table, she saw that it was heavily raining again. She pursed her lips in agitation, but that look melted away as she remembered something. Her heart nearly fell to the bottom of her ribcage when she knew that he probably wouldn't be able to remember this short video in their mental catalogue of memories.

It was a distant memory of her and Percy. With him gone, she's been having a lot of flashbacks about him. She knew it was because that was the only way her brain could recall him nowadays.

She suddenly remembered when they got caught in a thunderstorm as they were practicing sword fighting in their favorite spot in the woods; it was circle of trees near Zeus's fist.

It was their secret spot, and hidden practice arena, not to mention their infamous make out spot too. It was a very useful place, Annabeth always thought.

However, as Annabeth was just about to beat Percy, making the score a tie, she felt a mere raindrop fall on her head, followed by plenty more.

Naturally, Percy was fine in this sporadic situation with having the gift of never becoming wet, but Annabeth was a different story. Soon her orange shirt was stuck to her body, her hair uncomfortably plastered to the back of her neck. She wore a scowl while Percy was holding back a grin. Once Annabeth smacked Percy's arm, he finally agreed to go back with her to camp.

They ended up in front of Annabeth's cabin, crammed underneath the small awning the roof provided. Annabeth remembered not seeing anyone floating around, and she guessed that they were all currently in their cabins to stay dry. She didn't mind, though.

The two stared at each other through the rain as it pattered against the already moist ground. Annabeth slowly rose to her toes and placed a kiss on Percy's lips. He automatically reacted by placing his hands on her hips, taking one step closer to the girl. Once he managed to make contact with her, she felt her shirt slowly beginning to dry, the droplets of rain fleeing the cloth and splashing onto the ground.

Her lips molded into a small smirk as she discovered that this was happening, but Percy's lips worked against them. After the two were breathless, they pulled back, and Annabeth discovered that she discovered that she was fully dry, her hair returning to its curly form. Percy smiled as he wrapped a curl around his finger.

"I've always enjoyed your hair like this." His eyes floated back to Annabeth in order to witness her response. She smiled, even if it was small, and she nodded.

"I know," Percy's smile grew as some of his fingers pushed that same curl behind her ear. They both didn't notice that the rain had stopped; Annabeth's gaze was low.

"WiseGirl?" Percy quietly asked, and Annabeth's eyes flickered up to him in response.

"Yeah?" Percy's smile faltered slightly, as if sadness was beginning to rain on him instead of water. That was one substance he wasn't invulnerable to.

"Promise me, that if something ever happens to me, that you will stay the same?" Annabeth gave him a questioning look, but he shook his head.

"Only so I know that it's you right away." Annabeth nodded.

"I promise, Percy." Even though she meant it with all her heart, she couldn't help but be confused at his deep, but sudden request. Why was he asking her this? Percy shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I better get going. Since Tyson's here for a visit, he'll probably be looking for me." He cracked his usual grin at her, and she couldn't help but smile.

"All right," She nodded as she turned for the door. "I'll see you later." She saw that he gave her a slow wave as he walked down the steps. She returned a wave back to him.

Annabeth blinked a couple of times as she was roughly thrown out of her vision because it had ended. She realized that she was trying to fight tears, but she was failing: slow, despairing droplets were staining her cheeks as they traveled down them. She felt that the right tear was winning, but she quickly wiped them away before they could fall from the inevitable cliff that was her chin.

Her blurry eyes went to the window again, and she discovered that it had stopped raining. However, she also picked up the fact that the windows looked like they were crying with their tears racing each other down the clear glass.

Annabeth rolled up her blueprints and packed them away: whether it was raining or not, she decided that she needed to clear her head. Practicing with her knife, for when she met the Roman demigods was the only way to make her feel better.


End file.
